


Memory

by dangyoongi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, could this count as supernatural i dont know, first fic so idk how this is going to turn out, im bad at tagging, kind of soulmates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangyoongi/pseuds/dangyoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way starts his new job as an English teacher at Belleville High School. He expects the normal fooling around during class, the collective groans when homework is assigned, and having to grade some very stupidly written papers and essays. What he doesn't expect, is a kid named Frank Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard didn’t know what to expect when he walked in late to class on the first day of his new job, but it sure as hell was _not_ this.

Books were flying, balled up pieces of paper being thrown into the garbage can, pencils were being flung across the room to one another, and the giggles of the students could be heard from two floors away.  

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 

I scrambled down the hallway, desperately trying to locate Room 197. I almost spilled my coffee tripping on some books left in the hallway, when I saw the horror in Room 197. Various school supplies littered the room, a pencil case was being thrown back and forth like the students were playing football.

No one payed much attention to me as I tried to make my way to my desk in the back of the room, barely missing getting hit in the head with the pencil case/football. I had just set my belongings on the desktop and swung my bag off of my shoulder when a loud, nasally voice shrieked, _"Teacher!"_  Everyone in the room immediately froze. Conversations were left hanging, pencils ceased to fly around the room, the only movement being the pencil case/football left hurling towards the chalkboard. It hit the front of the room with a satisfying thud as everyone's mouth dropped.

"Well, Hello, My name is Mr. Way, and I'm your new English teacher." I tried to speak with as much authority as I could muster, still being rattled by the situation that happened only three minutes ago. I carefully walked over to the chalkboard, being sure to not trip over any more discarded books on the floor. I wrote my name on the board in big block letters, adding a little vampire hanging off of the "Y". Snickers filled the class as I finished drawing the little fangs and turned around. I took in the sight of my new class.

My first period class consisted of: Bleach-blonde air heads, jocks that apparently liked to use school supplies and other objects as footballs and soccer balls, and then there was _him_. He sat in the back of the classroom with his head tilted down, working in a sketchbook, maybe? He must of sensed me staring because he looked up and met my gaze. His beautiful hazel eyes were brought out with the contrast of his dark black hair that hung over one eye. Someone coughed in the back of the room and I snapped out of my day dream. Rule number one of teaching probably was along the lines of: Do NOT find your students attractive, let alone as  _beautiful_ as he is.

"Alright class, since this is my first day here, well along with yours, let's introduce ourselves shall we?" frustrated groans filled the classroom and I started to introduce myself. "Well, I am Mr. Way and-" I was interrupted by another voice asking,

"What's your first name _Mr. Way_?" This kid was obviously trying to mess with me and give his friends a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? My first name is Mr. and my last name is Way!" I said, throwing my arms in the air to add emphasis. The whole class erupted into fits of laughter and the kid's face turned bright red and he shrank into himself.

"As I was saying, my name is Mr. Way and I like to draw. And since you seem to like talking to the class, why don't you start us off?" I pointed to the red-faced kid and he reluctantly stood up from his chair.

"I'm Tommy and I don't like English, this class is dumb." He spoke with such clarity and a sort of confidence that I would never be able to pull off, his "embarrassment" apparently being just an act. The students laughed once again, but the noise died down quickly. The next student went, along with the next, until there was only one student left. _Him_.

He didn't stand up, but spoke clearly, “I’m Frank and I play guitar.” I looked over at him again, _Frank_ , it fit him. I payed more attention to his face this time, he had a silver nose hoop and a single, silver ring through his lip. Frank looked down again and started moving his pencil across the book on top of his desk once again.

The seven-minute bell rang with an annoying _‘Beeeep!’_ and I knew we wouldn’t get anything else done today, so I told the class they could do whatever for the last seven minutes. I sat at my desk slowly sipping what was left of my not-so-warm-anymore coffee and pulling out my own sketchbook. I didn’t even think when I put my pen to the paper, I just started drawing. I didn’t notice what I was drawing until the final bell had rung with the same agitating _‘Beeeep!’_ and was shaken out of my daze. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  
I had just drawn Frank. Frank. The same Frank who was packing his bag and walking out the door. I looked at the sketch, it was him sitting on the floor somewhere playing an acoustic guitar. I didn’t know why I found this kid so intriguing, but something about him just wanted to make me know everything about him.

The rest of the day carried on slowly, being greeted with dark looks from the other teachers, and trying to find the teacher’s lounge so I could get some goddamned coffee. I only taught four periods, and both of them were English blocks. So in total, I only taught two classes which wasn’t that bad. Belleville High School liked to split the English classes throughout the day for whatever reason. My first class started during first period and ended seventh period. My second class started third period and the ending half was during sixth. Meaning, I saw Frank first thing in the morning, and the second-to-last period of the day.  

* * *

His name radiated throughout my head until seventh period, when I saw him enter the classroom, looking down. He didn’t once glance over at my desk, he just kept his head down and went for the seat in the far, back corner. As soon as he’d sat down, the rest of my classroom started to fill up. As soon as the bell rang, I set down the coffee that I had finally found and walked to the front of the room.

I really didn’t know what we were supposed to be working on, the principal didn’t give me any class plans or anything, probably assuming I had taught before. I guess I was just going to have to make it up as I go. I think I had a plan on how to get to talk to Frank. I counted the kids in the class and it was in fact, an odd number.

“Everyone find a partner! Sit next to your partner and quiet down.” I watched as students flocked together, fighting over who was going to be whose partner. I looked over by where Frank was sitting, completely zoning out. As I had planned, everyone had a partner, besides Frank.

“To start off the year, we will need to get to know each other more,” I walked to the other side of the room, “ For your first assignment, you will write two paragraphs on your partner. For the next two days, you will be given a chance to get to know your partner better. Their likes, dislikes. Favorite movies, favorite food. Basically anything you can write two paragraphs on. I expect this to be somewhat appropriate, so nothing you wouldn’t say to your mom.” There were a couple laughs at this. “You have this period, both periods tomorrow, and both periods on Friday to finish. This assignment is due on Monday and whatever is not done in class needs to be completed for Monday. Okay?” There were a few unappreciative groans because homework was being assigned on the first day of school. I walked towards the back of the room by Frank, and the students took my absence as a sign to start talking.

I walked over to Frank who looked really, really depressed. I’m not sure if it was about the homework, not having a partner, or something else completely. I don’t think it was about not having a partner, because who would really want to partner up with any of these people? He looked up at me with those beautiful, sad hazel eyes and I felt as if I would melt under his stare.

“Hi, Frank.” I smiled, trying to show as much compassion as I could.

“Hi, Mr. Way.” His voice made me want to hear it all day long. “I don’t have a partner for this assignment.” He looked down again, breaking the stare.

“Well, I don’t have a partner either,” He laughed at this, ”Would you mind being my partner, Frank?” His frown turned into a smile, a small smile but still a smile, which made me smile even more. He nodded and proceeded to hand me a piece of paper and a pen.

“Let’s start the questions! So, I know your first name, what’s your last?”

“Iero.” I scribbled down his answer. “What’s your first name, Mr. Way?” He asked with a curious tone, unlike the boy from before.

“Gerard.” I said contently. We switched off asking and answering questions for another half hour. So far I’d learned that: Frank is a vegetarian, his parents are divorced, he really wants a dog but his mother won't let him, he loves to play the guitar and draw. But he says he isn’t good at either, I would have to be the judge of that some day. I also learned that his favorite bands are bands that I like, such as, The Misfits, Iron Maiden, Metallica, and some others. Our conversation was cut short when the bell rang, signaling there were seven minutes left in the class period.

I took the sheets of paper we were using to record our answers and walked over to my desk so I could shove it in my bag. Upon picking up my bag, noticed my cellphone was ringing.  _Last Caress_  was blaring somewhat loudly and I immediately knew whose ringtone it was. Mikey.

I hadn’t talked with Mikey for awhile, he had recently moved farther away from me and I had a lot going on with this new job. Looking around the classroom, no one was really paying any attention to me. I picked up the phone quickly, answering it before he was sent to voicemail.

“Hey Gerard, what’s up?”

“Uh, hey Mikey. We kinda need to keep this short, I’m in class right now.”

“Oh! Sorry Gerard! Well I just wanted to say that I’m in the area, and your ass better take me out for dinner.” He laughed, but I knew he was serious. I started thinking of places we could go.

“Wow Mikes, still haven’t changed. Uh well sure. You still remember where I live right? Be at my house by 6:30, wear something nice. I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you tonight! Love you, Mikey!” I hung up and set my phone down only to turn around and be met with all of the student’s eyes on me. Fuck.

“Mr. Way’s got a girlfriend, Mr. Way’s got a girlfriend!” Some kid started chanting.

“Wait no! He said  _“Mikey!”_  So that means… Ew! Mr. Way’s got a boyfriend!” The kid literally screamed in horror. Before I could say anything, the bell rang and the class flew out. The last thing I saw was Frank looking at me with an emotion I couldn’t quite figure out. As quickly as I caught his gaze, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so here's chapter two and I hope it doesn't suck too bad? kudos and feedback are appreciated, along with any advice you have for me to make this better! also, i'm pretty sure i know where I'm going with this story now, so yay.  
> xoKat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Mikey and Gerard go out to eat and Mikey's an asshole

 I started to pack up my things when I realized someone had left a notebook behind. Upon walking over to it I realized it wasn't a notebook, but a sketchbook. I flipped through a couple pages, the drawings were pretty good. I flipped to the last page that had been drawn on and stared at it in shock.

It was a perfectly drawn picture of me, I was lounging at my desk drinking my coffee. I looked at the signature on the bottom and saw two letters. F.I. There was only one person in my class that had those initials. Frank. Needless to say, I was surprised. I felt bad looking through the sketchbook though. I know how I'd feel if someone had gone through one of mine. Especially the one with the picture of Frank in it. The bell had rung about ten minutes ago and Frank would probably be long gone by now. I didn't want to leave the sketchbook at school where someone else could take it, so I slipped it into my bag and walked out, turning off the lights and locking the door as I went.

I walked out of the school with a smile on my face. Some teachers passed by me on my way out and continued to give me dirty looks. I don't know what it is with the teachers hating me. I got to my car and put the key in the ignition, turning on the radio and pulling out from the parking lot. My house wasn't that far away, in fact I could have walked this morning, but I was too goddamn tired. Pulling into the street side, I realized that I still had to meet Mikey later on. I sprinted into the apartment and tried to find something nice to wear. After throwing around everything in my closet, I finally decided on a black dress shirt and some black skinny jeans. After all, I hated dress pants, and this wasn't going to be extremely formal anyways.

My phone buzzed and it was a text from Mikey.

'hey im at ur apartment, let me in'

'gee answer ur fucking door'

'im gonna break a window if u dnt let me in'

It was after that last text that I decided to stop messing with him and let him in. I didn't need a broken window. As soon as I’d opened the door, Mikey burst in and hugged me practically to death.

"Mikey, Mikey, calm down." He still wouldn't let go, despite my protest and trying to push him off. "Mikes, seriously I can't breathe."

"Gee you are such a dork. Now where are we going? I'm starving!" He whined.

"Oh you poor baby," I said mockingly, "we're going to this one Italian restaurant downtown. It's about a ten minute drive, I hope your starvingness will be okay until then." Mikey groaned and we closed the door and got into my car. Mikey joked again on how much of a shit car I had but I liked my car. It wasn't too 'out there,' but it also wasn't that old or trashy. Honestly I don't know why Mikey teased me about it.

The whole ride downtown was exhausting. He would not shut up and kept bugging me on how much longer it would be. We finally pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and Mikey stopped complaining. Since I had already made reservations, we were seated pretty quickly. The waitress showed us our table and said she'd be right back to take our drink orders.

"Wow Gee, we should do this more often!"

"Oh shut up Mikes, you're only saying that because you're going to make me pay later." He smiled and I knew it was true. Goddamn Mikey never changes.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I get you to drink?" She had a bit of an obnoxious voice and it irritated me a bit.

"I'll take a Diet Coke, please" I answered

"Uh yeah, same." Mikey replied awkwardly. Again, he hadn't changed since I had last seen him a year ago. The waitress brought back our drinks and a basket of bread a couple minutes later before taking our orders.

"What may I get for you two tonight?" I glanced towards Mikey, signaling I wasn't ready to order yet. Mikey ordered some type of pasta and I quickly stuttered out an order of fusilli lunghi bucati. I had never tried it before, but it sounded good.

Mikey and I made casual small talk, talking about work, our apartments, and then he brought up a bigger topic. Frank.

“So, how’s your love life like, Gee? Meet any special guys lately?...” He gave me a wink and I blushed.

“Um..Well there’s this one guy but..”

“Really!!! Gerard! This is a big deal! Tell me everything! I need details!!”

“Well he uh, he has black hair...beautiful hazel eyes..two piercings..he’s kind of short..and his voice…” I started daydreaming about Frank and his gorgeous eyes and his voice… Mikey snapped me out of my little fantasy, literally snapped in my face, so close that his thumb hit my nose. I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it any longer. We started talking about his new apartment and how his neighbors upstairs were always complaining about him playing bass and the noise being “too much to handle.” Mikey laughed and rolled his eyes. Upon gazing over his shoulder, a very familiar face turned the corner.

I physically jumped and blushed furiously. Mikey must’ve noticed because he cocked an eyebrow and turned around to see what I was looking at. Mikey noticed Frank right away and looked back at me, smirking.

“So, this is your guy?” Mikey pointed back towards where he was getting seated at a table directly behind him, making it so that I was facing Frank and he was facing me.

“Mikes! Shhhh! Don’t point at him! Be quiet…” Mikey smiled some more.

“He seems a bit young for you, huh, Gee?”

"Mikey, I swear to god I will kill you if you don't quiet down." I glared at him but he continued to smile like the annoying shit he was.

"It's really rude to act like this, Gerard. Maybe you should go say Hi?" Mikey continued to taunt me and drive me insane until the waitress brought our food out. She set our plates on the table and we began to eat. I've never really had a "proper" dinner with Mikey, so technically speaking, it was a nice dinner. At least it was.

Who I'm assuming to be Frank's mother stood up from the table and went to the washroom and Mikey saw this as an opportunity. As soon as Ms. Iero walked away, my stupid brother got up and walked over to Frank's table.

"Hey, I'm Mikey. What's your name?"

"I-Uh- My name is uh- Frank."

"You're cute, Frank." Mikey smiled when he said this and Frank seemed really uncomfortable. "Doesn't he seem adorable, Gee?" Frank glanced over at my table and his eyes got wide with shock.

"Geraaaarrdd, come over here! Don't be rude, talk to Frank!" Mikey kept gesturing towards himself and Frank. My face was bright red and hot, I couldn't believe Mikey was pulling this bullshit. In front of Frank. Ms. Iero came back from the washroom and started to turn the corner to her table. Right as she turned the corner, Mikey bounced back into his seat, a smug expression plastered onto his face. I looked over at Frank again and his eyes were still wide with terror, staring at me. I had to look away when I heard his mother say,

"Frank who are you staring at? It's not polite to stare." Frank's cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

The rest of the time at the restaurant was pretty uneventful. Mikey and I ordered dessert, I paid, (under protest) and I noticed Frank kept stealing glances at me. It was pretty cute actually. We went to the car and drove back to my house after Mikey had informed me that he was going to be staying with me for the night. Fucking leech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so chapter three...hopefully this qualifies as "good?" i'm really backed up with school right now, but i'm going to try and keep the updating and writing as much as possible.  
> xoKat


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure this is going to be one of the last boring chapters in awhile.

Gerard got ready for school the next morning and started the coffee maker, still not fully awake. Mikey was still asleep on the couch when he finally left, snoring very loudly. When Gerard walked into the school, the bright, florescent lights started to give him a headache as he walked to his classroom. Goddamn mornings. 

* * *

I walked into my classroom and threw my bag on my desk. Despite the two cups of coffee I had, I’m still not awake. The room started to fill with students and Frank was the last student inside before the bell rang. He went straight towards his spot in the corner, not looking up. The morning announcements went on for forever and I started to fall asleep at my desk. It had gotten to the point where I didn’t even care anymore. I told the class they were free to do whatever for the period so long as nothing got broken and if the principal walked in to look like they were working. The last thing I heard before dozing off were cheers and laughter.

I woke up from a dream about Frank. _Frank_. The same Frank who was sitting in the back of the class with earbuds in, sketching on a piece of crumpled notebook paper. He just didn’t seem like a student to me, he seemed like so much more. We had about ten minutes left in first period so I decided to stand up and announce that the “getting to know each other” project was cancelled. Again, more kids cheered. Honestly, I was too lazy to grade anything, and too distracted by the beautiful human being drawing in the back of my classroom. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him and it probably looked weird that I was staring, but there was some sort of familiar feeling that I got whenever I was around him. I felt that I knew Frank. It was a really dumb thought though, since I had just met him yesterday. The bell rang and my headache seemed to worsen.

Most of my day was pretty uneventful, besides one of the history teachers getting coffee spilled all over his white shirt, nothing really happened. Seventh period rolled around and Frank walked into my classroom, again going to his usual seat in the back. I noticed that Frank was usually borderline-late to first period and extremely early to seventh. I soon realized that I still had his sketchbook and walked over to him before any students came in.

“Frank? I uh- you um left your sketchbook in the room yesterday and I didn’t want anyone to mess with it and-” I cut myself off, I knew I was just going to say something stupid. Frank looked back at me in horror, quickly grabbing the sketchbook from me, his cheeks turning pink.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, he-uh Mikey usually doesn’t act like that…” Frank looked really disappointed about something but lowered his gaze when he realized he was staring. The kids began filing into the classroom and I walked back over to the desk. Once the bell has rang, I walked to the front of the room.

“Uh, so hey guys-” I started to speak but was interrupted by Tommy throwing something across the room. I walked over and picked up the pen and threw it back at him, barely missing his head. The students started to giggle, but this soon turned into extremely loud laughter.

“Well, as I was saying before I got _rudely_  interrupted,” I shot a glare over at Tommy who just smirked back, “instead of the whole “get to know people” project, I would like each of you to read a book. Any book. My only request is that it has at least 100 pages. I don’t feel like grading anything and I really don’t think you want any other homework.” I saw almost all of the class furiously nod their heads. “I might assign a paper on what your book was about and I may not. My point being, just read the book.” At least half the class groaned and hit their heads on the desks. It’s just reading a fucking book, how hard can that be?  

I don’t see why all the teachers hate me so much. I can’t even go to the fucking teacher’s lounge without getting at least three glares on the way there. Just to spite them, after making my coffee I hid the coffee beans and unplugged the machine. I laughed and quickly ran out of the room to get my bag and finally fucking go home.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without much action. As I predicted, the other teachers were _furious_ because their beloved coffee machine wasn’t working, I couldn’t help but laugh. I told my classes that they had to finish their books by next Friday and that I may or may not make them summarize the book. Mikey still was staying at my house but was leaving today, which kinda sucked.

I kept looking at Frank during class, he didn’t notice though. He was just so…

“Mr. Way?... Mr. Way?” I was pushed back into reality from my daydream when a girl in one of my classes came up and asked to use the bathroom. She walked out of the classroom and I looked over at Frank again to find that he was staring back at me. His eyes showed a hint of...recognition?... Maybe I wasn’t the only one who felt this way. I guess I was far too into my day dream that I didn’t hear the seven minute bell or the final bell ring, I only saw the students rushing out of the classroom. I saw Frank getting up and swinging his backpack over his shoulder when I walked over to him. Honestly, I didn’t really know what I was doing when I said,

“Frank? Can you stay after school today?” He looked shocked and nodded his head apprehensively. “Okay, well um, just meet me in this room when eighth period ends, okay? Bye, Frank.” I quickly walked back over to my desk and let out a breath that I wasn’t aware I was holding. Frank and I weren’t standing that close, actually not close at all, but I was able to make out the gorgeous color of his eyes. I just wish I was able to come closer and hold him, run my fingers through his hair, and…

“Mr. Way!” Shit.

“Hello, Mrs. Anderson, is there something I can help you with?” Fuck fuck fuck, if there was one person in the entire school that I hated more than everyone else, it was Mrs. Anderson. I mean, yeah sure, being a principal probably isn’t easy, but she didn’t need to act like a she-devil all the time. It wasn’t even just students, she was almost always pissy, with everyone.

“Mr. Way, how has your first week been?” Compassion? Wow, who is this?

“It’s...it’s been great, Mrs. Anderson. I’m really looking forward to this year.” I tried to fake a smile and sound genuine, but it was really fucking hard.

“Oh, I’m glad, Mr. Way. If there’s any trouble, be sure to call me, I’ll be sure to deal with it.” Well fuck if that didn’t sound completely evil. Yeah sure, kids are pretty nasty sometimes, high school students especially, but no one deserved to have to deal with _her_.

“Uh yeah, okay. Thank you, Mrs. Anderson, have a great night.” She walked out of the classroom, completely dismissing my attempt to act civil with her. Does she feed off of negativity or something?

Eighth period came and went and I spent my time sketching again. The fucking annoying bell rang and Frank walked in about ten minutes later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems really boring so far, i'm the type of person where i need to build up a good plot before i really do anything. the next chapter should be interesting though!  
> comments and feedback are always appreciated!  
> (also, thanks for all the support on this!)  
> xoKat


	5. Chapter 5

Frank poked his head into the classroom to see if I was there, upon seeing that I was, he shyly walked in. When he walked over to my desk and looked up, I felt a _pull_. Thinking it was just me who felt it, I shrugged it off. Until I looked back at Frank. His eyes said it all, he felt it too. Frank stared at me some more and then I started to feel the pull again, but this time it’s stronger, Frank slowly starts to lean in closer to my desk but then stops himself abruptly. My vision starts to get fuzzy and I feel like I’m being _pulled_ somewhere else. I started to remember something. It was a short blurb of a memory, but Frank was there. Soon, my vision completely went black.

I opened my eyes and we were both sitting in a coffee shop, I could even smell the coffee, starting to crave some more myself. Frank was sat across from me and I stood up to get us some coffee. I went up to the counter and without having to say anything, the barista said my order aloud. She smiled and hurried to get my coffee, along with Frank’s latte and blueberry muffin. I paid the woman and went back to my table, where Frank was still in fact sitting opposite to me. He reached his hands over the table to grasp mine and I reciprocated the action, slowly grazing my thumb over the top of his hand.

Frank said something but I didn’t catch it because I was brought back to the present, where _real_ Frank was still staring. He must have noticed me noticing him, because he quickly diverted his attention to the dirty old carpet.

“Hey uh Frank?...Frank...are you okay?...” It was a feeble attempt at making the situation less awkward and trying to get his attention, but

I tried anyways. His head shot up and looked at me again, those same beautiful, hazel eyes meeting my own once again. He anxiously tried to stammer out a reply but I didn’t know what to say back to him. The whole reason I wanted to have him stay after school was to get to- actually, I don’t even know _why_ I wanted to have him stay after school. The situation was too awkward to start a conversation and we both just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut his mouth and swallowed back what he was going to say.

I felt the pull one last time, stronger than the rest, and that’s when Frank leaned over my desk, achingly close to my face. A smirk started to form on Frank’s face and he leaned in a bit more, his lips ghosting over mine. He had just closed his eyes when I pulled back.

“I-uh- I’ve um gotta go, Frank. I’ll see you tomorrow in class. Bye, Frank..” I picked up my bag and ran from the room. I looked over my shoulder to see a very hurt looking Frank.

I shouldn’t feel this way. This isn’t normal. I can’t feel this way about Frank, he’s my student for fuck’s sake. A million different thoughts were running through my head on the drive back to my apartment and I was sure I was going to end up crashing into a tree or something. I pulled up by the curb and walked inside the building, climbing the two flights of stairs to my apartment. As soon as I had closed the door behind me, I let out a long, deep sigh. What was I thinking?

No matter what I tried doing for the next hour, my thoughts kept coming back to Frank. Frank and his beautiful eyes, the mischievous smirk, the way he smelled like cigarette smoke and mint at the same time. It got to the point where I knew I had to call Mikey, get things off my chest.

“Gerard? Dude are you okay?”

“Yeah, Mikey, I’m fine. It’s just- you remember that guy I was telling you about? The one at the restaurant?” I fidgeted with a pipe cleaner I found on the floor, making it into various shapes.

“I think so, yeah, Frank right?” Hearing his name made me blush as I thought about earlier.

“Well um, he kind of tried to kiss me today. And I just- I didn’t know how to react, Mikey! What do I do? I’m going to have to see him again tomorrow and I can’t like him, it’s wrong.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Gee, calm down. It’s okay. What do you mean it isn’t right and you can’t like him?” I tried to calm myself down and played with the pipe cleaner some more, but I was still panicking.

“Frank is..Frank is my student, Mikey.” I could hear Mikey sigh, I suddenly felt bad for bothering him.

“Gee, you know I believe that love doesn’t have an age, but this could kind of be illegal.” I shook my head, of course I knew this is illegal. I hung up after saying goodbye and walked over to my “studio.” My so called “studio” basically was just a small room that I didn’t use and was filled with canvases and paints everywhere. I walked to the small desk in the corner of the room and sat down to draw something, but once my pencil touched the paper, I couldn’t think of anything else but Frank. Frustrated, I threw the pencil across the room and got up to get a bucket of paint.

The building owner hated when I painted the walls, but I did it anyways. After an hour of flinging paint against my walls, I collapsed on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Fuck, _fuck_ , _FUCK_. I looked at the clock, 8:15am. I was so fucking screwed. I was supposed to be at school half an hour ago and my first period started fifteen minutes ago. I'm getting fired, I'm getting fired, oh my god. I hurriedly slipped on a pair of dirty, black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. I didn't even bother with my hair, it would get messed up anyways. I ran out the door with my bag and laptop and was able to get to the school in only ten minutes. It was like the first day of school all over again, running in late to first period and finding it a mess.

Books were all over the place, I couldn't even hear myself think, and some couple was getting pretty heated in the back of the classroom.

"Hey! You two, in the back! At least go to the bathroom or something!" The couple quickly separated from each other and ran to the bathroom.

 _Gross._ It was already 8:37 when everyone had gotten situated, I was so fucking done for.

And if my day couldn't get any worse, Frank called me out in the middle of class today for having my fly down. I don't know what happened to shy, cute little Frank. It's almost like something snapped inside of him when we saw each other yesterday. Of course everyone laughed when Frank announced to the whole class that my zipper was down, and I had to run to the bathroom to fix it. My face was still red when I walked back into the classroom, _great_. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom, still laughing. Today was going to be wonderful. During the day, I ended up tripping over something in the hallway, landing on my face, spilling coffee all over my shirt, _twice,_ and getting my foot slammed in the door by some science teacher. I tried explaining something about the importance of literature and of writing or some shit during seventh period but no one was listening. The bell rang and I sighed, today fucking sucked. I thought everyone was out of the room and I grabbed my shit and turned around, face to face with Frank. Again.

"Hi, Mr. Way." He had the same smirk on his face and my face started to get warm again. I stepped back trying to not be as close to him, but he stepped forward.

"Uh, hi, Frank. Can I um help you with anything?"

"Yes you can, _Gerard_." He smiled and stared into my eyes, and I swear I saw some sort of spark go off in his eyes.

"I have to uh, go home soon..but what did you need help with? Oh, and please don't call me Gerard." I winced as I said the last part, because I wished for him to call me Gerard and not even know me as Mr. Way. I wish we could have met under different circumstances, then everything wouldn't be so difficult. I started to feel the pull and the spark went off again.

"Do you remember the coffee shop, _Gerard_?" His eyes were ablaze and he continued to walk closer as I kept stepping back. My back hit the wall and Frank was about an inch away from my face.

"Because I do."

"Frank, we-we uh-" My face was burning right now and I couldn't believe he remembered the coffee shop. I didn't even remember anything about any coffee shop until yesterday, and I still don't know the significance of it.

"We can't what, Mr. Way?" He added emphasis on my last name and I started to panic. I knew exactly where this was going and I was doing nothing to stop it. Frank leaned in and brushed his lips against mine and closed his eyes. When he felt I wasn't pulling away, he grew more confident and deepened the kiss. I gasped when he pulled my hair and he took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. I knew it was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong, it felt so right. I started to move my tongue along side with his and I could hear him moan into my mouth. We finally broke for air and he pulled back, staring back at me again. I realized what I had just been doing. I just kissed Frank. My student. It didn't matter how right it felt, I knew it was wrong. We couldn't be doing this, and if we ever got caught...

"Frank, Frank, we shouldn't-we can't-" He cut me off by bringing his lips to mine and his hands started traveling up my body, pulling at the tie I had barely managed to tie this morning. I pushed him away and started to move to the side, since I was still pinned against the wall.

"Gerard? Don't you remember me?" He looked honestly hurt, and I felt really bad. Because I didn't remember him. The only thing I could remember was the coffee shop and that Frank was there. I don't remember anything else.

"Frank, you're my _student_ ," His eyes grew wide and watery, "and we can't- we just- we can't be doing this Frank. It's wrong."

"I'm not just your student, Gerard, I'm so much more to you. I don't- I don't see how you can't remember me." My vision started to go black again and I knew what was coming. The last thing I saw was the world crashing down around me and Frank rushing to try and catch me.

I woke up in some strange apartment, it definitely wasn't mine. I looked around and saw that the person who lived here at least had good music taste. Various Black Flag and Misfits CDs were all over the small coffee table in front of the couch I was laying on. A short man with tattoos was in the kitchen and I immediately started to panic. Who's apartment was I in? Why was I here? What if this guy is a murder- _oh_. The guy in the kitchen turned around to smile at me and I right away recognized who it was. Frank was standing in the kitchen only in boxer shorts, he looked pretty much the same except he had tattoos, a shit fuck of tattoos. I let my eyes wander over his beautiful body, over the sparrows on his hips and the ink on his arms. The well defined skin on his belly and the softness around his hips. He looked almost angelic standingthere.

"Hi, Beautiful, breakfast? You want the usual?" He smiled and turned around to get two mugs of coffee, one of which I assumed was mine. He walked over to the couch and plopped down right next to me, handing me my coffee and laying his head on my shoulder.

My head hurt and I struggled to open my eyes, but when I did, I was laying on the floor of my classroom with none other than Frank sitting next to me.

"Ger-Mr. Way? Mr. Way are you awake? Please tell me you're awake." I could hear the concern flooding his voice. He started to cry after another five minutes. I really wanted to open my eyes, to move, to say something, anything! But it was hard to even keep breathing and I wasn't doing such a great job at that either, my breaths getting shallower and shallower.

"Gee, please don't die. Please. I need you, I don't know why you can't remember me, but I remember you, and I need you. Gerard please, I love you!" Frank was full on crying, borderline yelling at me to Wake up! Wake up, Goddamnit! I slowly started to open my eyes and I tried to sit up. I was unsuccessful the first two times but I was able to make it on the third.

"Hey?" Frank immediately jerked his head towards mine, his tear streaked face breaking my heart into millions of pieces. He looked to see if I was okay before he enveloped me into a tight hug.

"I don't know what's going on, Frank." I hugged back and I could hear him sniffling into my shoulder. I checked my phone after I pulled away and _Fuck_. It's already fucking 6:30. Frank must have noticed my reaction because he turned back to me and said,

"Don't worry, Ge- Mr. Way. I called my mom and told her I have detention. I also texted Mikey and said you'd be home late but you'd call him later. I hope you don't mind, but you were out for awhile, and I didn't- I uh- I didn't want anyone to worry." He started to turn pink and it was really adorable. I started to stand up but he stopped me  He stood up first and held out his arm for me to grab, I'm glad he did because there's no way I would have been able to stand up on my own without falling.

"Thanks, uh for everything." I started to blush for about the fiftieth time today and he just giggled. Fucking _giggled_. He just shrugged it off and helped me get my stupid bag and get out the door. Frank insisted to help me to my car and after almost falling about six times, decided to drive me home.

"Frank, Frank stop! You don't have to drive me home, it's fine!" He got in the car anyways and took my keys from the bag and started the car. "Frank seriously, do you even know how to drive?" He helped me into the passengers seat and got back into the drivers seat, still not saying a word.

"I'm going to drive you home, no more complaints. Yes I know how to drive, I got my license about two months ago when I turned 16. Now, where do you live?" It was no use trying to argue anymore, so I caved and gave him my address. The usual fifteen minute drive took about twice as long because of stupid traffic. He turned on the radio and started singing along to some rock song that I didn't recognize. Frank kept glancing over at me during red lights to look for any signs of me fainting again. When we finally pulled up in front of my apartment, I realized that Frank didn't have a ride home.

"Fuck, Frank. How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk. I don't live that far from here actually. I live about a block away, so it's good." He smiled and got out to help me out of the car and started to walk me into the apartment building.

"You know, you don't need to walk me to my door. I'm sure I won't die on the way there." He laughed but kept walking. "Or is it just because you want to see my apartment?" He didn't laugh.

"I already know what your apartment looks like."

We walked the rest of the way up in somewhat silence and I only managed to fall once on the second flight of stairs. Frank of course caught me. I heard him mumble something under his breath, I think it was something along the lines of, _I'll always catch you, don't worry_. I unlocked my door and said goodbye to him, also thanking him for helping. He leaned in to kiss me but then backed away and went for a hug instead. Before I pulled away, I heard him whisper, _I'll wait for you, Gee, I'll always wait for you_ , something that I don't think I was meant to hear.

It was painful watching him leave, but I knew I'd see him tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen and "Last Caress" started playing from my phone. Mikey.

"Gerard! Where the fuck have you been? You said you'd call me after school, now it's 7:15 and _I_ have to call _you_?"

"Mikey, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to listen to me." I heard him sigh and decided to continue. "I know Frank."

"Duh. Gee, I'm not stupid. We were talking about him the other day and we saw him in the restaurant, he's also your student. I think you would know him."

"No Mikey, I _know_ him. It's like we knew each other before we met. I can't really explain it, but please believe me."

"Are you drunk or something? You're not making any sense." I heard a knocking on the other end, "Hey! hold on!" He started yelling away from the phone. "Look, I've gotta go. Text me when you're not out of it. Love you." He hung up without even waiting to hear my reply. He thinks I'm crazy. My own brother thinks I'm fucking crazy. I didn't even bother making dinner, I wasn't hungry. I just stripped off down to my boxers and got into bed, actually remembering to set my alarm clock.

The morning passed with a blur. I had drank four cups of coffee already and I still was out of it. Did yesterday really happen? First period started and I gave everyone a sheet of paper and told them to write the summary of their books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so update yay! sorry this update took awhile, I had no wifi this weekend and I've been backed up with a shit ton of homework. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it!  
> i also tried to make this longer because looking back at my other chapters, they aren't that long, and that bugs me.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> xoKat


	6. sorry for the (long) lack of updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man i am the worst author ever. i thought I had abandoned this story after a years worth of writer's block, but i'm back! please don't kill me if there's another long streak without updates, school has been rough on me and i haven't had time to do much. I wrote half of this chapter 6 months ago, and the last paragraph half an hour ago? i'm such a bad person.  
> please find it in your heart to forgive me, and comment if there's anything i can change about this story!   
> (next chapter will hopefully clear things up about gerard's blackouts and frank's unusual behavior!)

"Mr. Way? Are you awake?" Bob, a student sitting in the back, asked. I quickly sat up and looked around; it was still first period.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." I looked around the room again and saw everyone was either texting or talking because they had already finished writing their summaries, or at least finished bullshitting a summary of the book they didn’t read.

The first part of my day passed without any incident, no dizzy spells or fainting. Frank was unusually quiet today too, which made me slightly concerned. When I first saw him in class, he kept his head down and started to fidget with something on top of his desk. I was explaining the importance of figurative language at the time, so I couldn’t walk over and see what he was playing around with.

Apparently, today was “Ask Mr. Way a bunch of questions all class period so he can’t go and talk to Frank Day!,” because at least five students repeatedly asked the same, dumb questions over and over. “Mr. Way, what does ‘figurative’ mean?” “Mr. Way, when does this period end?” The bell rang just as I had started to give examples on mood and examples of it in famous literature. Thank God for that because I don’t think I could stand one more minute in that class. Frank left the classroom before I could run over to him, so I’d have to wait until the end of the day.

An unexpected knock at my door thankfully interrupted my process of grading and looking over the summaries from this morning. When I looked up, Mrs. Anderson was sauntering into the room and making her way towards my desk.

“Hello, Mr. Way.” She smiled a sickening smile that made me feel uneasy. “You have Frank Iero in your class, right?” My smile faltered and my stomach dropped.

“Yes, Ma’am, He’s in my first and seventh period.”

“Well it seems that Mr. Iero caused a scene in his third period science class. You have not served detention duty this year have you?” I shook my head and she smiled again. “Okay! That’s great! So you’ll be in charge of supervising detention after school today in science hallway, room 321. Enjoy the rest of your lunch period, Mr. Way.” With that, she walked back out of the room and her heels clicked as soon as they hit the tiled hallway.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Detention duty? Is that even a thing!?” I let my head hit the desk and groaned. Frank was going to be there, but sixty other kids who probably tried to set the school on fire would also be there, which meant no alone time to check on Frank. I couldn’t stop thinking about what he possibly could have done in third period. Frank isn’t a violent kid, I mean he’s got an attitude but that’s about it. My lunch period ended and sixth period unfortunately started.

My sixth period class was never eventful but today proved to be different. After the bell had rung, the normal chatter resumed but one thing was different. They weren’t talking about some new movie or whatever the hell they talk about usually, they were talking about Frank.

“Did you hear what happened third period?”

“No, I didn’t. I heard it had something to do with that Frank kid, though.”

“Yeah, it was him. Apparently some jock was messing with him in science and called him a faggot and pushed his books off his desk. Then Frank didn’t respond or something and the dude kept throwing out insults and he said something about Frank’s parents and that’s when he got pretty pissed. He like shot out of his chair and picked up the dude, Cameron is his name I think?, by the front of his shirt and started yelling back. I’ve heard different versions of what happened after that, but the most popular is that Cameron said something about a teacher and Iero lost it. Him and Cameron started throwing punches and that’s when Mr. Winter came over to break up the fight. I also heard that Frank has a black eye.”

“Oh my god are you kidding me? I know Iero’s a fag, I thought everyone knew, why is Cameron starting shit with him now? He does know that Cam’s gang is gonna be after him though, right?” The other girl shrugged.

“I don’t know. He deserves it though-” That’s when I decided to step in. Are you kidding me? No one deserves to be treated that way, especially not Frank. I walked over to the light switch and flipped it on and off a couple times, that got everyone’s attention. I spent the rest of the period trying to continue what we were talking about in the first half of the block.

36 terrible minutes later, the bell rang and it was seventh period. Frank’s period. I shouldn’t have been surprised when he didn’t show up, but I still felt a little pain in my chest halfway through the period when he still was absent. Seventh period is usually my “give up” period, I spend half of it trying to teach and the other half drawing or sleeping. Today I decided to do the latter. I ended up sleeping through the bell and woke up with 20 minutes left in eighth.

“Shit. I can’t believe I slept that long. I don’t even have half the fucking summaries graded, someone shoot me.” I muttered to myself before hitting my head against my desk for the third time today. I continued grading the papers and finished, surprisingly. Granted it was half-assed grading at best, they were still graded and into the grade book by the time the bell rang again. I had no idea where the science hallway was, let alone where room 321 was. I grabbed the stupid bag that was already starting to fall apart and locked my door. I walked through the hallways trying to look for the one labelled “Science Hallway” and finally after 10 minutes of searching, I found room 321 second in the hallway.

I walked into the room and found two kids sitting at opposite sides of the room, one of them being Frank and the other I’m assuming was Cameron. When I went to the front of the room, by the teachers desk to put my things down, I saw Frank’s face and my stomach lurched. He had more than just a black eye; he had a split lip and a large cut on the side of his face. Looking towards Cameron, his face wasn’t as badly mangled as Frank’s, but he had some small cuts and a bruise forming on his cheek.

It was a very awkward period for the three of us, me not knowing what to do, and the two boys glaring at each other. The two hours in room 321 had to be the worst in my life, I cursed Ms. Anderson for giving me this version of the death penalty. Cameron kept spitting derogatory remarks at Frank from across the room, and only stopped when I threw a crumpled piece of paper at him and told him to knock it off. Frank remained silent. I started to feel dizzy, and my vision went dark again. The last thing I remember is Cameron fleeing the room and my head hitting the desk.


End file.
